


Falcons Coming To Rest

by Benfrosh



Series: Falcons Mate For Life [3]
Category: Suikoden II
Genre: F/F, Fear, Hesitation, Love, and only the tiniest amount of army logistics I SWEAR I'M NOT ADDICTED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-sequel to Dueling Falcons. Anita has to make a choice about her future with Valeria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falcons Coming To Rest

Finally, after all the months of battle, of hardship, of struggle, the war between the Highland Kingdom and the City-States of Jowston was over. It wasn't without bloodshed, without meaningless death, but now it was over. Riou and a crack troop of soldiers, with Valeria and Anita at the helm, had broken into the Highland capital of L'Renouille and defeated the remaining Highland generals Seed and Culgan, and scattered the remaining troops. While no peace treaty had yet been signed, with the Blight royal family having fled the palace, Highland's defeat was complete and utter. 

With the battles at an end, Shu had instructed the army to split in two - half as an occupation force in L'Renouille to make sure the Highland troops wouldn't rise again, and half to march back to Dunan Castle for rest and 'just in case', as he had told Riou while issuing the orders. Riou had left Flik, Klaus, and Ridley in charge of the occupation force to make sure nothing untoward happened. 

As such, that rather left Valeria and Anita without any real tasks to do. Valeria was there only representing volunteer forces from the Toran Republic, and Anita was a volunteer herself who signed up with Riou out of curiousity more than anything. The Toran Republic also occupying the Highland capital would be seen unfavorably on the diplomatic side of things, so in the end, Valeria had ordered the troops to be prepared to start the return trip back to Gregminster the next day. 

Which left Valeria and Anita outside the walls of the city, sitting on a grassy hill and watching the sunset. 

"So, that's it then," Anita said, breaking the silence between them. "The war's over."

Valeria nodded. "Indeed it is."

"Hard to believe. It's been..." Anita leaned back onto her hands and gazed up into the sky. "Eight months now, I think. It's felt like way longer, though."

Valeria reached over to rest her gloved hand on Anita's. "You've been in it since near the start, haven't you? Ever since Muse fell."

Anita shook her head. "Only those mercenary hardheads can say they've been here since the start. I just came along for the ride."

"And I'm glad you did," Valeria replied. At that Anita turned to look at Valeria, who was smiling her soft, delicate smile. 

Her smile filled Anita with a warmth like she had never felt before. But, at the same time - it put her on edge again in a way she didn't want to admit, but was rapidly coming to the point she had to confront.

"Hey, Anita. Now that this is all over..." Valeria continued, looking away demurely before asking, "What are your plans? What are you going to do?"

"Mmm." Anita played with Valeria's fingers for a few moments before responding. "I don't know, honestly. I've always just... lived a free life before this, you know? Wandered around, had fun, fought whoever I could to get stronger. But now... I dunno."

Valeria took a deep breath. "Well... the reason why I'm asking is... I'd like you to come back with me. To Gregminster." 

Anita knew this was coming. She knew it because it was what she had wanted for weeks. It might've been what she wanted for years. But at the same time, she couldn't stop herself from sighing and answering truthfully: "I don't know if I'm ready, Valeria." Valeria's face slumped, and Anita cursed herself for being the cause. "It's not you, really. I love you, absolutely, but... I'm scared. I'm scared of what's going to happen, and where this is going to go, and I don't know what to do with myself. Because I do want to be with you."

Valeria sat blankly as she stared off into the sunset. But she had yet to pull her hand back, and Anita hoped that meant that Valeria understood that it really wasn't her fault.

After some time, Valeria finally responded, "You know I'll be there with you. We can face your fears together. Together, we're so much stronger than apart."

"I know, I know. But... this is all so new for me. I..." 

The silence returned once more, but more choking than before. Anita knew she wanted to go with Valeria. Valeria knew Anita wanted to go. All she had to do was say yes. Just one word. 

At last, Anita stood up. Valeria watched her with concern, amplified when Anita took several steps away and drew her sword. "What are you doing, Anita?"

"Could you do me a favor, Valeria? One last duel. For old time's sake." The soft tone of Anita's voice stood in harsh contrast to the fighting stance she was taking up.

Valeria stood up to face Anita. "What for? What are you trying to settle with this?" she pleaded.

"If you win... I'll go with you. I'll follow you to Gregminster. I'll stay with you the rest of your life, if you want me to. This will be the end of our competition, and I'll accept you're better than me forever."

Valeria could hardly believe what was happening, but nonetheless asked, "And if I lose?"

"If I win," Anita replied with a grin, "then I get what I want. A win over you. What I've been training for ever since I first left you. And to go with you, and to spend the rest of my days with you."

Valeria paused to process Anita's demand. "Then... you're going to come with me? You really will?"

Anita shook her head. "It all depends on this duel." Valeria couldn't respond. "Please, love. For me." 

Valeria couldn't resist. She lined herself up against Anita and drew her sword. "Very well then. Let's do this."

They each lunged forward, the sound of their swords clashing echoing across the hills. Valeria fought with all the skill she could muster. Even now, in such a meaningless duel as this, she couldn't resist giving her all. Especially against Anita - Anita was the one who pushed her to excel from the start. The one who motivated her to keep going. The one who filled her with the determination to give every situation her all. And Valeria didn't want to compromise that here, in what might be their last duel. But come as it may, Valeria couldn't push through Anita's defense. Anita left no openings in her offense for Valeria to exploit, either. They were perfectly matched.

After several minutes of fighting, Valeria could feel her energy draining. The battle in the capital had already worn her out, and going against one of the best swordmasters in the land drained her even more. But she could see Anita's movements slowing in time as well, and kept pushing. Even now, she had to win.

Several minutes more passed. Valeria could hardly keep it up any more. In desperation, she poured all of her energy into one final thrust at Anita's side... which Anita easily sidestepped. Valeria could not stop her momentum, however, and ended up falling forward, into the grass, dropping her sword on the way. She turned over, expecting to see Anita towering over her, but only saw open sky. She raised her head to see that Anita had fallen to the ground in exhaustion as well.

And thus they laid. Neither of them moved a muscle, only trying to recover their breath. Finally, Valeria found the energy to speak. "So... a draw?"

Anita softly whispered back: "Yeah. A draw."

"What's that mean?"

"I don't know, Valeria."

And the silence settled once more.

"I can't... I can't let it end like this." Anita sat up. "To have our last duel, after all this time, after everything that's happened, be a draw? That's just unacceptable. A terrible conclusion to our story."

Valeria pushed herself up and crawled over to where Anita was sitting. "So it doesn't have to be. Come with me. We can keep going."

Anita nodded. "You're right. I thought that going with you to Gregminster would be the end of my life as I lived it, but it won't, will it? I can keep training, keep trying to be stronger than you. But I can do it with you now. My journey's only just begun."

Valeria's smile returned to her face, tears forming in her eyes. "So you really will?"

Anita nodded once more. "Yes," she whispered. And she leaned in to kiss Valeria.

\--------------

 **Valeria**

Returned to Gregminster with the volunteer soldiers she led. 

**Anita**

Challenged Valeria to a duel, but after fighting to a draw, resumed her journey.


End file.
